


Eyes

by Anonymous



Series: Anon works [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bullying, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, will update tags as i go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Auctioned off, Blob Dream is taken to a large house swarming with strange people. Will he make his escape or will he end up trapped?Or, Dream's adventures with his new family.
Series: Anon works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960570
Comments: 134
Kudos: 740
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't wanna do my assignments so I'm writing this. I'm too lazy to even write it well so dont expect it to be well written. Watch me forget this exists lol. Also, Blob Dream is cute.

Loud voices made Dream rise from his curled state and make a soft little chirring noise. He turned his small head around, seeing nothing. It was dark. Another little chirring noise escaped his throat as he realized what was happening. He was being put up for view/auction. A little sigh escaped him and he plopped down onto the floor of what he assumed was his cage. It had to be, after all it was auction time. He shifted his small white body before closing his eyes. He didn't feel in the mood for prying eyes. 

He felt himself start drifting off when bright white forced his beady eyes open. He let out a quiet angry chirp noise and stood. He turned his head around and saw the many masked people watching, waiting. It made him feel so small, tiny even. 

He wished he could frown. It'd showcase his displeasure with the multitude of eyes watching him. But, alas, he couldn't. So he settled for letting out chirring and chirping noises. 

He heard people start cooing at him which only made him more displeased. He wasn't some brainless animal for their viewing pleasure. He hopped up and down in anger, glaring at the crowd. More cooing noises. If Dream had hands, these people would not be cooing at him. 

He heard the auctioneer begin his practiced lines and sat down. This happened all the time, he didn't want to listen to the same thing again. 

"Here we have a one of a kind mob! It has been dubbed, blob! The starting price is 50 emeralds!" 

He huffed from his position at the price. It had lowered significantly from last time. From 500 to 50, they must've gotten tired of him already. Good. It'd be a godsend if they just let him go already. He wanted to be free again. 

"1000, going once, going twice, sold to the booth 13! You can come pick up your purchase after the auction!" 

Dream's head shot up in surprise, what did they mean pick up? He'd only been rented out before, never sold out. His cagewas picked up and the cover was put on. He hopped up and started panicking. He wanted out of the auction house but not like this. He didn't want to be sold. He wanted to be free. 

"You better behave with your owner, you monster. I don't want to have to see you again." 

He made an angry little sound at his handler's words. He didn't want to see his handler again either. The man had tortured him throughout his time at the auction house. Refusing to feed him, letting a rat into his cage, throwing him around, etc. 

"Ah, hello sir! Here's your purchase!" 

Those words made him sick. Purchase. As if he were some thing. The cage was jostled again and the cover was taken off. His beady eyes squinted in pain at the sudden brightness. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you sir. The mob hasn't been accustomed to sunlight yet." 

Dream let out a huge at the man's words. Of course he wasn't used to it. He'd been kept in a covered cage for years. Only seeing light when it was auction time. 

The cover was put back on and they began moving. Surprisingly the cage didn't jostle that much. It just swung a little every few seconds. Huh. How gentle. 

Dream sat on the floor and began plotting a way to escape. He'd rather risk getting trampled and lost than being kept as some pet.


	2. Chapter 2

Dream was bored. He'd been sitting in the dark for hours without his "owner" even checking on him. His cage was barren with any lumps or bumps. Nothing to do but sit in the dark wondering when he'd get a chance to escape. 

With a sigh escaping him, he curled onto the cold floor. A headache from oversleeping was better than waiting for something to happen. With that thought, he shut his eyes.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A few minutes passed before something happened. While Dream slept on, the cage rocked forwards and the sound of people running sounded. They were the voices of children. 

"You're back! Did you bring us something? You better have or else I'll start stabbing-" 

"Don't you dare. You know how he feels about cursing." 

"What's in that cage? Is it for us?" 

"Hm? This? Ah, this is the new addition to our household. Would you like to see them?" 

"We want to see! Show us, please!" 

Soft laughter. 

"Come then. Let's go inside before it gets dark." 

Excited noises escaped from the children before sounds of feet on gravel echoed. Slower footsteps followed after them along with soft laughter. 

"You're going to love it here. I know you will. You're going to have so many new friends, you'll be so happy. I know you will." 

Dream only continued sleeping, unaware of what would happen next. 

**** 

A loud scream startled Dream awake. His body shot straight up from it's curled position, his head spinning left and right. He first noticed the cover on his cage was gone along with the dim lighting. The second thing he noticed was a blonde child screaming obscenities at a brown haired male. It was so loud. It was too loud. 

He let out a small chirp that was akin to a whimper as the child's volume only went higher. He wished he had arms to cover his ears. The yelling was getting louder by the second and it hurt. His head was ringing so badly, his ears hurt, he felt so nauseous. 

He covered in his cage and felt his eyes water. He vaguely saw another brown haired person stand before his cage. He couldn't make out any of his features, he was too blurry. But he seemed to be worried. 

"Tommy, quiet! You're scaring out new member!" 

A louder voice called out. The child shut his mouth immediately and looked over at him in guilt. Dream let out a weakened chirp as he curled into himself further. 

He'd never liked loud noises despite being quite loud himself. He was so small in such a big world where everything was just too much. He could deal with crowded areas just fine as long as no one was raising their voice like the child had done. He could even tune out some of the noises at times but this, this was too much. His head hurt. His ears were ringing. It hurt. 

"Tommy, look what you've done! You've scared the poor thing!" 

He heard the distinct sound of his cage being opened and felt hands carefully pick him up. A small thought of escaping entered his mind only to be thrown out when he felt a finger run itself over his head. It felt nice. A small happy chirp escaped him. 

"I'm sorry for that little one. Are you okay?" 

Dream nodded his head and chirped. He felt so much better at the finger's ministrations. His body felt like mush, his mind warm and fuzzy. The hands felt so nice, a rough texture against his soft body. 

"Aren't you just adorable? I'm sorry for the scare, Tommy can't control his volumes at times." The finger stopped it's rubbing and Dream chirped in disappointment before he could catch himself. 

Why had he done that? No, he couldn't get attached to a finger. He was better than that.  
.  
.  
.  
It had felt nice though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have our second named character, next time we find out who the unnamed ones are. 
> 
> :)


	3. Chapter 3

As Dream continued his existential crisis, the rest of the beings in the room talked to one another. Dream didn't know what they were talking about but he didn't care. His internal dilemma of liking the head rubs was more important. Suddenly, a loud yell cut through the air. 

"Phil! Techno got into the armory again!" 

Dream's head tilted to the side as the man holding him let out an exasperated sigh. Now that he looked at the man, he noticed the strange hat atop his head. It was striped with green and white, he took a liking to it immediately. 

"Not again. Wilbur, can you hold the little guy for a few minutes?" 

The man that had looked at him with worry nodded his head and reached out for him. Dream didn't want to go into this man's hands. He didn't want to even be in strange hat man's hands. (Lie.) He turned his body away from the man - Wilbur - and let out a huff. He heard the man make an offended noise and Dream ignored the prickle of guilt. 

"It's okay, little one. Wilbur won't hurt you. I promise you, he won't." 

Dream looked up at the strange hat man and shook his head. He wasn't scared of this Wilbur person hurting him, he just didn't want to be held by him. He didn't want to be held by anyone, he just wanted to find a way to escape. Being held prevented that. 

The man stared at him before his finger landed on his head. Dream's eyes blinked rapidly in surprise before letting out a confused chirp. He tried raising his head but the finger's weight prevented that. An indignant squeak escaped him and he began chirping in annoyance. The man didn't let his finger up for a few more seconds before he gently placed him into Wilbur's hands. 

Dream let out an angry chirp before a finger began petting him. He chirped happily and wiggled in pleasure. The figure was calloused and it felt amazing on his head. They felt almost as nice as the strange hat man's. While his fingers were calloused, his palms were smooth. It reminded Dream of the rocks he would lay on, back when he hadn't been in captivity. Those were the days, where Dream would roam around just enjoying life to it's fullest. 

He missed those days. 

"Techno! Drop that sword this instant! George come help me! No! Techno, stop chasing Tubbo!" 

"Get him away from the furniture!" 

Loud bangs and screams cut through the reminiscent haze he'd gone into, he sat down on Wilbur's palm and nudged his finger, curiosity piqued. Wilbur looked down at him and he motioned towards the noise. An exasperated smile appeared on Wilbur's face and he shook his head. 

"You don't wanna see, little guy. Knowing Techno, he's going on a rampage. It'd be a mess if he somehow hurt you." 

Dream let out a small huff and debated his options in his head. He could either listen to Wilbur or hop down and make his way towards the noise, maybe memorizing the layout of the building. Pros and cons started listing themselves in his head as he continued his debate. If he listened, he'd gain their trust (and more head rubs) but then he'd never make his escape. If he hopped down, he'd most likely injure himself from the fall. He may not have any bones but he did feel pain. He'd rather not be immobile in a building of strangers. 

"Techno, no! Don't go in there!" 

Dream looked up and locked eyes with a pig? He blinked in confusion as the pig stared at him. The pig was strange looking. It didn't look like a normal pig, it was too small for that. It also was wearing a red cape lined with white. A small gold crown rested on its head as well. The pig let out a huff and- were those tusks? Was that a sword? Dream shrank into himself as the pig's eyes seemed to narrow. He nudged Wilbur's hand. 

He looked up at Wilbur with pleading eyes. "Help", he tried conveying with his eyes. Wilbur didn't seem to get the message. Dream looked back at the pig only to see it rushing towards them. He let out a loud chirp in fear. 

"No! Go away!" 

The pig stopped moving. The sword dropped from it's mouth and it looked at him in surprise. He did the same but with confusion. 

"You can speak?" 

Dream let out a small squeak as an almost monotone voice spoke. It had come from the pig. He blinked in shock before joy overtook him. Someone could actually understand him! 

"You can understand me?" 

The pig nodded it's head and Dream almost jumped for joy. For so long, he'd been alone. No one he came across had ever understood what his noises actually meant. He could finally talk to someone! 

"Techno! There you are! Come here." 

The pig's head turned to the speaker and rushed to escape. His efforts were futile as the strange hat man grabbed him. The man held up the pig, giving him a disappointed look. The pig squirmed in discomfort. 

"What have I said about going into the armory?" 

"To not do it." 

Is what Dream heard but, to everyone else it sounded like a grunt. 

"I know you like using the swords but you can seriously hurt someone. Would you want that?" 

The pig made a begrudging noise and shook his head. 

"Good boy." 

The man patted the pig's head, somehow avoiding knocking the crown off. 

"George could you take this sword back to the armory? Thank you." 

A man with tinted goggles nodded and quickly left, sword in hand. As he left, strange hat man turned to Dream. He smiled and Dream felt uneasy. 

"I'm sorry for that little guy. This one here is a trouble maker." 

The pig said nothing only staring holes into the floor. 

"This here is Techno, your new friend." 

"What?" 

The two of them said. A confused chirp and a heavy grunt. 

"Father, no-" 

"I'm sure you two will be the best of friends!" 

As Dream locked eyes with Techno, he felt his fate seal itself. He was done for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Techno is a pig. Yes, I made him a somewhat pet like Dream. Sue me. 
> 
> On another note, glad people actually like this. I only wrote this to avoid doing my work so, the positivity is nice. :>
> 
> Also, sorry if some of them aren't in character. It's hard to write them exactly as they are since dialog sucks.
> 
> Up next, Techno and Dream bonding time with new characters.


	4. Chapter 4

As if turns out, having a being who could understand Dream was not a joyous occasion. It was quite the opposite in actuality. The pig or Techno had been ignoring him ever since the strange hat man had put them in a closed off area. Techno wouldn't even look at him nor respond to anything he said. It made Dream feel so isolated. He'd finally found someone who could understand him and yet, that being refused to even acknowledge his existence. 

It didn't help either that Dream was so much smaller than Techno. Dream had to build up courage each time he attempted to get Techno to acknowledge him. Techno was just that intimidating. 

He wanted to escape the enclosed area as soon as possible maybe even escaping the building. He scanned the area with a plan formulating in his mind. He glanced at Techno and saw him staring lifelessly at the wall. Perfect. He hopped up from his sitting position and headed towards the wall blocking him from freedom. 

He turned his head up and saw his escape route, a latch. All he had to do was push the latch up and the door would swing open. He'd be free then. There was one problem however. He was too small to even reach it. He stared at it for a few moments before he looked at Techno. 

If he jumped from Techno's head, then he'd be able to unlatch the thing. Perfect. Well, it would be perfect if Techno weren't so intimidating. Dream closed his eyes before gathering his courage. He hopped over to Techno and nudged his leg. No reaction. He let out a small chirp of annoyance before nudging his leg again. Again no reaction. 

"Hey! Look at me!" 

Techno showed no indication that he'd even heard Dream speak. This made Dream's ego take a hit hit also fueled his confidence. 

"I'm talking to you, piggy!" 

That got a reaction. Techno spun his head to glare at Dream. It made Dream squeak in fear. 

"What do you want, nerd?" 

The sentence came out cold, making Dream shiver. He shakily met Techno's eyes and prepared to speak, only for a strangled chirp to come out. 

The world seemed to go silent as embarrassment flooded Dream's senses. He could feel how his face burned brightly, glancing up he saw Techno trying not to laugh. His cheeks only burned brighter. Oh god, he'd made a fool of himself. Someone come dig his hole. Please. 

A few seconds passed and loud laughter assaulted Dream's ears. Dream glared at Techno and started nudging him angrily. 

"Stop laughing! It isn't funny!" 

The pig didn't listen to him only laughing even harder. That's how they were for a total of 3 minutes. Techno laughing and Dream yelling at him to stop. 

After what felt like forever to him, Techno finally stopped laughing. Dream thanked whatever god existed. 

"What did you want, pipsqueak?" 

Dream did not pout at the nickname, he did not. He did however nudge Techno's leg again. 

"Help me unlatch the gate. I'm too small to reach it." 

Techno's eyes seemed to glimmer in excitement at his words. Techno made his way over to the gate and waited for Dream to make his way over. Which took a few seconds, he could only hop after all. 

Dream made his way up Techno's body onto his head, being careful to not fall off. He nudged Techno's head and Techno stood up to his full height. Well, it was more he placed his hooves on the wall and extended his body. Dream buzzed with excitement as he saw the latch in sight. He hopped onto it and began nudging it up. 

It took a good few seconds but, Dream did it. The door swung up and they were free. Dream got back onto Techno's head and stayed there. There was no way he was walking, it'd take him a while to even get to the exit. Techno didn't seem to mind. 

"Where are going to go?" 

"To the armory." 

"Isn't that what you got into trouble for earlier?" 

"Yes." 

"And why are you doing it again?" 

"Chaos." 

"Fair enough. Let's go." 

***** 

"Techno! Drop that axe!" 

"Phil! Techno has the new addition with him!" 

"Wait what?!" 

Dream was wheezing at the men from earlier chasing them. Strange hat man or Phil from what he'd heard, had an exasperated expression as he chased them. George was screeching in horror as the axe Techno carried cut through what had to be an expensive table. The loud child, Tommy, was screaming bloody murder as he chased after them. Another boy around Tommy's age was cheering him on with a bee flying around his head. 

They were such strange people. 

"Techno, speed up! They're catching up!" 

Techno only grunted. The two of them had been causing havoc the second they had gotten a hold of the axe. The amount of joy Dream felt riding on Techno's head was unexplainable. It was such great fun! Techno was the one who did the work and Dream guided him. They worked perfectly together. 

"Right! Tilt your head so we don't get stuck in the doorway!" 

Techno nodded which Dream chirped in annoyance at. He could get thrown off! 

As the two were racing towards the next doorway, a man appeared. Before Dream could even asses him, Techno came to a halt. The stop was so sudden that Dream was flung off of Techno's head. Dream was soaring through the air before he was caught. His head spun. 

"Are you alright? You aren't hurt are you?" 

Dream chirped softly and waited for his head to clear. He faintly saw Techno be picked up by Phil, loud blonde child glaring at the pig. 

"Bad! You're back! How was your trip?" 

A finger began petting his head. He let out a contented chirp. 

"It was alright. Skeppy and me visited Finn and th rest. " 

"How are they? It's been awhile since I've last seen them." 

Dream tuned the conversation out and closed his eyes. This finger was even more calloused than Wilbur's. The hand as well was equally as calloused. It felt like heaven against his small body. He felt himself grow sleepy. 

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me, pipsqueak!" 

Dream's head shot up and he glared at Techno. He was still in Phil's hands, squirming to get away. As much as Dream had loved causing absolute havoc with Techno, he'd rather be sleeping in this man's hands. 

"Leave me alone." 

With that, Dream closed his eyes. Sleep came to him quickly and he fell into a deep slumber. 

***** 

Techno currently disliked the smiling white blob. The blob had the nerve to leave him to deal with the consequences of their actions. 

He sighed and looked up at his father, he was still talking to Bad. He tried squirming out of his father's hands but the man's grip only tightened. A threat. The pig sighed and accepted his fate. 

What could he do? His father would most likely punish him for getting into the armory right after he was told not to. Trying to escape would only worsen that punishment. He let out a huff and glared at the white blob peacefully sleeping. 

He recalled when they were both put in the play pen, his social anxiety had started acting up hence why he'd ignored the blob's attempts to interact. The blob was like a terrifying beast that Techno was afraid to even look at. 

So when, the blob had called him piggy, he had panicked. His voice had come out cold when in actuality, Techno was screaming on the inside. He has seen the fear in the blob's eyes at his words and he'd felt bad almost immediately. So when the blob had made that strangled chirping sound, Techno was taken by surprise. 

He'd been scared of talking to the little blob when the blob was just like him in a way. An awkward nerd. 

It made Techno happy that the blob wasn't as scary as he thought he was. Maybe they could be friends..? 

The idea was appealing. 

***** 

When Dream awoke, he was on a pillow. His first thought was, "Why am I not in my cage?", his second thought was, "Where am I?" 

He turned his head and saw Wilbur. Wilbur was holding a guitar with a book in hand. So that's why his fingers felt so nice, he was a musician. 

Wilbur looked up from his book and he noticed Dream. A smile crossed his face. 

"Well hello there. Did you sleep well?" 

Dream nodded. He hopped up and headed towards Wilbur. He only realized what he'd done after he was by Wilbur's leg. His face burned as he realized he'd just acted like a pet. He wanted to go hide in a hole. 

"Do you want me to pick you up? Sorry but, I can't right now. I'd offer my lap but my son is there right now." 

Dream looked at Wilbur's lap and indeed there was a being there. It was a fox. The fox was staring at Dream with wonder in his eyes. Dream felt something stir inside him. 

"This here is Fundy, my son. Fundy, this is our new addition..." 

Wilbur trailed off and his eyes widened. His hand covering his mouth as an embarrassed smile stretched across his face. 

"I just realized we haven't asked if you have a name. Do you?" 

Dream nodded. 

"Are you able to write it?" 

"Do I look like I have hands?" 

Dream chirped out. He wiggled his body to show his lack of arms. He heard a small snicker and looked towards the source. It was from the fox, Fundy. He was covering his snout with his paws. 

"Ah, you don't have limbs. Um, could you point out the letters in your name?" 

Dream nodded. Wilbur placed his book before Dream, waiting as Dream hopped onto the book. Slowly, Dream searched for words containing his letters. 

D 

R 

E 

A 

M 

"Dream? Your name is Dream?" 

Dream chirped in confirmation. 

"Well, hello Dream. As I was saying, Fundy this is Dream, our new addition. Go on, say hello." 

Fundy looked at Wilbur before nodding. He crawled out of the man's lap and towards Dream. Was everyone just bigger than Dream? Fundy wasn't as big as Techno but he was still so much bigger than Dream. He towered over him. 

It was silent for a few moments. Until- 

"Watch treasure planet with me." 

"Huh?" 

"Watch treasure planet with me, Dream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if anyone's wondering Dream is 4.5 inches tall. Smol blob.


	5. Part 1 - Gremlin Child

It had been two days since he'd been brought to the household and Dream wanted to escape so badly. Ever since he'd met Fundy, the fox had been bugging him every chance he got. Dream could be sitting on a pillow minding his own business when Fundy decided to bug him. 

"Dream, watch treasure planet with me!" 

"No." 

"Dream, please! Watch Treasure Planet with me!" 

"No." 

"Dream! Watch Treasure Planet with me!" 

This would continue on until Dream began squeaking in distress. Someone would always come rushing to him at his squeaks, mostly Phil or Bad. Those two seemed to know when someone was in need of them. One of the two would pick him up and soothe him, while the fox slinked away. 

It had gotten to the point where Dream would start hiding in the tiniest places he could find. A kettle, between the sofa cushions, inside Tommy's room, etc. Tommy's room was his main hiding place due to how Fundy avoided it like the plague. Dream understood immediately why as well. Tommy could be highly energetic at times. The boy would be still for a few minutes before suddenly bursting with energy. Whoever came within range of him was his "victim". 

Tommy was extremely loud as well. His yells would hurt his head at times but, Tommy would never raise his voice like he had the day he arrived. Dream was thankful for that. 

Other than Tommy's high energy, he was fun to be around. Dream enjoyed listening to boy talk about the things he loved. The boy looked so happy when he spoke about random things, Dream enjoyed it. However, there was one thing Dream disliked about Tommy. 

He wouldn't stop calling him Big D. 

No matter how many times Dream protested and got angry, Tommy continued calling him that. He seemed to derive joy from seeing Dream get mad. This had led to Dream pouncing on Tommy a multitude of times and it had only been two days. 

Secretly though, Dream enjoyed the smile that overtook Tommy's face whenever Dream squeaked in anger. Seeing the boy so happy made Dream happy. 

Tommy was still a little gremlin though. 

***** 

Tommy had taken a liking to Dream, their new addition. The blob was like a friend to him. Dream would come into his room at random points in the day and just sit in his lap. Tommy would then just start talking to him. Dream would sit and listen to him, chirping whenever he asked a question. 

It made Tommy happy. He finally had another friend who wasn't Tubbo. Don't get him wrong, he loved Tubbo. Tubbo was his best friend after all. But it got lonely whenever Tubbo wasn't home, which was quite often. Tubbo was either in town consulting with his therapist or buying supplies for his bees. 

Tommy didn't have any other friends beside Tubbo either, everyone avoided him due to how loud he was. He'd become the victim of insults on many occasions. They would yell at him for always yelling and being loud. They would call him an attention seeker and when he denied it, they'd start insulting him. At one point it had gotten physical. Of course, because he was viewed as a troublesome child by the adults, no one believed him when he said what the other kids had done. 

And so, Tommy had just stopped talking to the other kids. He just stuck with Tubbo whenever he had to go to school. 

But now he had someone else to talk to! And the little blob didn't tell him to shut up either. He'd only nudge him gently whenever he got a little too loud for his sensitive ears. But it was only for him to lower his voice a little, never to stop talking. 

Dream was his friend. Even if he wasn't human, he still was his friend. As his friend, that meant Tommy could bring him along wherever he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna update this now before I forget. This should be in 3 parts at most so expect that.
> 
> Also, I maybe won't update tomorrow because everything is on fire over here.


	6. Part 2 - Deal

A week had gone since Dream's arrival and he had yet to meet everyone in the household properly. The reasons for this was that they were either on missions or were just busy. He didn't mind though. The house was always filled with life even if some were missing. 

Everything had been going great so far, Dream found that he liked it here. Everyone was welcoming of him and didn't treat him as some brainless monkey. It made him happy. Especially since he now had people to talk with. 

There was Techno, who would basically drag him off to cause havoc or to just chat. The pig was quite intelligent and Dream enjoyed their chats immensely. They would talk for hours on end before their talks were cut short by Fundy yelling for Dream. That'd cause Dream to hop away. 

Fundy was a nuisance most of the time, asking Dream to watch Treasure Planet repeatedly, but there were times where he wasn't. Dream found those times to be the best. The fox was smart, having the abilities to code almost anything. Whenever the fox coded in front of him, Dream would stare in awe at the fox. He truly was amazing. 

But even with two beings he could speak with and others who could not but would talk with him, Dream was bored. He felt restless. He was no longer confined to a cage so, he wanted to explore. He wanted to see the outside world. He wanted to go on an adventure. 

***** 

Today was the day, Tommy and Tubbo would return to school. Everyone was in high spirits, sending them off with smiles and waves. Everything was normal. As the two waited for the bus, Tommy adjusted his bag. 

As time ticked by with no bus in sight, Tommy was getting antsy. Why wasn't the bus here? For once, Tommy wanted to go to school. 

"Tommy? Are you okay?" 

Tommy's head turned to Tubbo. Tubbo's face was worried, it causes Tommy to immediately feel guilt. He hated being the cause of Tubbo's worry. 

"Of course I am, Tubbo! Don't be stupid! When is something ever wrong with me?" 

Tubbo's face smoothed into amusement at Tommy's remarks. Soft laughter fell from his lips and he patted Tommy's arm. 

"Mn, I guess you're right. Also, you're the stupid one." 

A few seconds of silence passed before a loud screech of protest. 

"What?! I'm not stupid! You are!" 

Tubbo only laughed loudly.  
.  
.  
.  
They were so loud that the rustling and squeaks were almost silent. 

***** 

Tommy hurried to his desk and put his bag down. He turned his head left and right before opening it. He dove his hands in and pulled them out slowly. A white blob sat in his hands. Tommy smiled. 

"Look! This is my classroom!" 

Dream blinked and turned to look around. Tommy watched the little blob buzz with excitement at the new environment. Tommy, too was buzzing with excitement. He finally had someone to keep him company with in school. Sadly, Tubbo wasn't in the same class as him but he at least got see him during their breaks. 

A loud chirp brought Tommy from his thoughts and he watched as Dream jumped from his hands. The blob hopped across the desk in what seemed to be excitement. Everything was new to him so it was no surprise. 

Seeing Dream enjoying himself, Tommy knew today was going to go perfect. 

***** 

Everything was not going perfect. Dream didn't know where he was. One second he had been with Tommy, the next he was in some room face to face with a bug. Dream, of course, hopped away as fast as he could. There was no way he was going to stay with that thing. In doing so, however, he got himself lost. 

He was so lost, everything looked the same. Why was everything the same color? Dream didn't like this. He wanted to get back to Tommy, when he said he wanted to go on adventure, he didn't mean this. He wanted Tommy. He wanted to get back to Tommy and listen to the blonde talk as he pet him. 

Dream sighed and decided to just wing it. He couldn't stay here, some random person could find him and take him. He'd rather not be taken to some mob shelter or worse the auction house. Dream shivered at the mere thoughts of those places. Bad memories threatened to resurface. 

Dream shook his head, clearing it. No, he had to find Tommy. 

"Hey! Who the hell are you?" 

***** 

"Tommy? Did you by chance see Dream when you and Tubbo were leaving? We can't find him anywhere!" 

Tommy felt his heart sink. Of course, they'd notice. Should he lie or tell the truth? Tommy sighed, it was better to tell the truth than lie. 

"I took him with me, dad. I wanted someone to talk to while Tubbo was gone. I'm sorry." 

Tommy heard Phil's disappointed sigh and felt immense guilt. He shouldn't have taken Dream without permission. 

"Tommy, we're going to have a talk when you get home. For now, I want you to confirm to me Dream is there. For Fundy's and Techno's sake, the two are freaking out over Dream's disappearance." 

Tommy felt even more guilty. He'd worried Dream's friends. He'd caused them all to worry about the little blob's safety. 

"Alright, give me a second." 

Tommy placed his phone on the table before him, taking his bag off. He put his hands in and waited. One, two, three, four, five...twenty... 

Horror struck Tommy hard as he pulled his hands out to see nothing, quickly looking inside the bag to see no blob. He looked again and again but it remained the same. Dream wasn't in the bag anymore. 

Tears spilled from Tommy's eyes. 

"Phil, dad, he isn't in my bag!" 

A loud bang sounded from the other end with a muffled curse. 

"Tommy, don't cry. It'll be okay. I'll be there soon, okay? We'll find him." 

Tommy could only cry, he'd lost one he'd considered his friend. He'd caused them all to worry. It was his fault. 

***** 

Dream was in a dilemma. Two much larger beings were staring him down like they wanted to eat him. What were the beings? A ram and a duck. The ram was more of a lamb than anything but they were still bigger than him, the duck was glad the lamb's size but compared to Dream, they were big. 

If only he weren't so small- 

"Answer, me. Who the hell are you?" 

Dream looked at the lamb and shrank back a little from how he seemed to be glaring at him. Oh dear god, why was he so scary looking- 

"Sir, do you think they're mute?" 

"No. They can speak, I know they can." 

Dream gathered whatever courage he had and looked the ram in the eyes. 

"I'm Dream. Who are you?" 

The ram seemed to smile. 

"Jschlatt. This is my right hand man Quackity." 

Dream thanked whatever god was above for letting him meet civil beings. 

"Why are you here, Dream? You aren't from around here, that much is obvious." 

"I came here with one of my friends, a human boy. We got separated and currently I'm lost." 

The ram looked at the duck by his side and they seemed to be communicating. A few second passed before Jschlatt turned to him. 

"You wouldn't have happened to have come with a boy named Tommy, right?" 

Dream felt himself fill with relief at Tommy's name. 

"I did actually! Do you know where I can find him? He's probably noticed I've gone missing..." 

Dream trailed off as soon as he saw the twin smirks on the ram's and duck's faces. They wanted something out of him. 

"We do know where you can find him but, it's going to cost you. Deal or no deal?" 

Dream looked at the smug expression on the ram and sighed. He had no choice but to agree. So he did. 

"Deal. What do you want?" 

Both of their eyes lit up in mischievous joy at his words. He'd just signed his death warrant hadn't he? 

"Well, you see...."  
.  
.  
.  
He was so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing for 2 days, life hit me over the head. You know, the usual. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope I wrote these two characters correctly. I don't really watch them a lot so, sorry if they are out of character.;;
> 
> Also, I may write the original idea for this story as either an extra or another story in general. 
> 
> :)


	7. Part 3 - :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I lied. It's going to be in four parts because I couldn't resist the cliffhanger. :)

Dream regretted everything. If he had known what the two beings had wanted, he'd have never agreed. He'd rather have taken his chances with getting lost. What did the two want? They wanted him to help them get a set of master keys. For what reason, he didn't know. Something along the lines of, "unlocking the principal's office and trashing it as there can only be one ruler". Dream had a sneaking suspicion that these two were wrong in the head. 

"Hey, hurry up! We're going to get caught!" 

Dream wanted to yell at the ram. He wasn't the one that had to squeeze through some hole in the wall. He didn't have to enter some dirty janitor's closet or whatever the two called it. He regretted everything up to this point. 

As Dream entered into the closet, he scanned the area. It really was dirty. The auction house was cleaner than this and that was saying something. Some strange black liquid pooled by a table along with what seemed to be glass shards. God, was it disgusting in here. 

"The keys are iron and gold with quartz gems inlaid at the tip. They should be on a desk or toolbox." 

The ram's words echoed loudly in his mind. Dream looked up to the table/desk and saw them. The keys were laid precariously on the table, some of the keys dangling over the edge. He found them but, how was he supposed to get them? 

"Oh, hell! Quackity, run! That old man's here! Dream, you better get those keys!" 

Dream listened to the ruckus coming from the other side of the wall, loud footsteps and curses were the main sound. What followed after was a loud yell of, "You damn animals! What do you think you're doing?!" 

Dream refocused on scanning the room for any ways to make it to the keys. A minute went by until Dream finished his scanning. He'd found a route which would allow him to get the keys, there was only one problem. He'd have to do parkour to even get the keys. As Dream looked up at the keys, his resolve hardened. He had to do it, he had to get back to Tommy. The poor boy was probably worrying about him. 

With that in mind, Dream began to climb. He hopped onto one of the many boxes sitting around and made his way to the edge. Looking up he spotted his next target, a corkboard resting against the wall. Getting into a crouching position, he prepared himself. He could do this. 

Without a second of hestitance, he jumped. For a few seconds, it felt like he was flying and adrenaline courses through him. It felt right being in the air like this, hoping to make it to the other side. The feeling was exhilarating, it rivaled anything he had ever felt before. When he landed on the top of the corkboard, the feeling only doubled. He'd made it and he had others he'd have to overcome to get to his goal. 

The permanent smile on his face seemed to get wider at the thought of continuing this parkour. Maybe this wasn't so bad. 

If only Dream knew, things would be getting a lot worse very soon.


	8. Part 4 - :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is bullying in this chapter along with some cursing.

Dream was waiting outside in front of the hole for Jschlatt and Quackity. The two had been gone for awhile now. Dream was starting to get annoyed. Time was ticking and he still wasn't anywhere near where Tommy was. The poor boy was probably stressing over Dream's disappearance. Where were those two? He needed to get back to Tommy before things got even more out of hand. 

Dream sighed and sat on the ground. The more he waited, the more worried he became for Tommy. Was the boy crying? Was he panicking? Those thoughts didn't sit well with him. Tommy deserved the world, he deserved to smile, not panic or cry. With that thought, Dream stood up. He'd waited long enough. He'd rather get lost than sit around and wait. 

***** 

"Haha! Look at the crybaby!" 

Tommy felt his chest constrict at the voice. Oh no. Please no. Not today, please not today. Pleasepleasepleaseplease- 

"Hey, respond you little bitch." 

His body froze as another very familiar voice piped up. They were all here weren't they? Oh no. Today was just going downhill wasn't it? First he'd lost Dream, then he'd worried everyone at home and now the people he wanted to avoid were here. He wanted to go home. Where was his dad? Why isn't he here yet? Dad, hurry up, please- 

"Hey, we're talking to you!" 

His shoulder was grabbed roughly, pulling him from his thoughts. His shoulder ached from the grip the other boy had on it. Tommy shakily met their eyes and regretted it instantly. Malicious intent swarm in their eyes, all of it aimed at him. Their mouths were seconds away from turning into those very familiar grins. Those grins terrified him, no matter how much he tried to convince himself they didn't. How could he not be scared of them? Those grins were ones of a pack of wolves. Enjoying how much pain he was in, deriving pleasure from the blood that spilled from his body. The cries and pleas to stop only served to push them to harm him further. To play with him before making the final kill. Tommy knew what was to come before they even opened their foul mouths. 

"You know the drill, you bastard. Get up and follow." 

They beckoned him with a long spindly finger. Mocking. They were mocking him. He wanted to yell at them, to punch their faces in. But he knew he wouldn't, no matter how much he wanted to. For he was a coward. He had hidden behind Wilbur and the others for years now because he was too scared to even stand up for himself. He was nothing but a dirty coward who couldn't do anything right. He'd disappointed his own father after all, maybe even everyone else as well. 

"Hi, Mrs. Bayfield! How are you doing today?" 

"Hello, Merlin. I'm doing good. Where are you boys headed?" 

Tommy felt an arm wrap itself around his shoulders, pulling him close to the owner. He wanted to puke as the arm hugged him as if he were a friend. As if he weren't about to be beat into the ground. It made him sick. As the arm wrapped around him tighter, the urge to ask the teacher for help grew strong. If he spoke up, he could avoid the beating he was going to get. If he spoke up, he wouldn't have to lie to his Phil about why he was bleeding. If he spoke up, he wouldn't have to lie to everyone about why he was limping. If he spoke up.... 

"Outside. We have something planned for little ole Tommy here!" 

Tommy only nodded weakly. He refused to even meet eyes with the teacher. He'd only be met with a disapproving glare. He'd be a fool to even ask the adults for help. They'd shown him what they thought of him already. They had mocked him, called him a liar, told Phil of how he was slandering his classmates. They didn't believe him, they didn't even want to give his words a second thought. Every adult in this building viewed him as some attention seeking brat. They'd made that very clear to him on day one. Ignoring the obvious signs of bullying and continuing with their day as if he weren't bleeding out. As if he weren't on the verge of tears. 

"Hm, well I won't hold you boys any longer. I'll see you all for class later." 

"Bye, Mrs. Bayfield! We'll see you later!" 

The second the teacher was out of hearing range, the arm disappeared. It was instead replaced by a much larger one, shoving him forwards. The momentum made him trip on his feet, sending him crashing to the ground. From his cheek to his shoulder, the pain was shocking. It was like a hundred fireworks had exploded under the skin. It hurt so bad. More pain exploded from his lower back from a careless kick. It hurt, it hurt so much. 

"Get up, pussy. We have so much in store for you." 

Tommy nodded rapidly and scrambled to get up, ignoring the protest of his body. He heard the boys' snickers from behind him, his face flushing in humiliation. They were laughing at him, at his pitiful state. Watching in glee as he scrambled to get up to avoid being beaten further. Another hand shoved him foward, this time he didn't trip. He could feel the disappointment radiating from them. Relief flooded him before it was replaced with horror at the realization they'd only hit harder for the missed pleasure. 

"Come on, bitch. Get moving." 

Tommy wished he'd never come to school. 

***** 

Phil couldn't believe it. The one day where he was in a rush, there of course had to be a traffic jam. Of course there had to be one. Phil prided himself in being a patient man, anyone who had ever met him would say the same. But at the moment, Phil wanted to break something. His son was crying, Dream was missing, Techno had gone unresponsive, Fundy was sobbing into Wilbur, it was all just a mess. It was a good thing that Bad and the rest were out in town or the situation would've gotten more out of hand. Phil could only deal with so much at a time. 

Phil ran a hand through his hair. He glanced at the passenger seat and saw Techno just staring off into the void. The only semblance that he was still alive was the little movements he did. The poor pig had freaked out hearing Dream had gone missing. Phil had to give him his hat to sit in as comfort. Phil sighed. It was going to be a long day. 

Oh, how true that was. 

***** 

Jschlatt was a good being. He never scammed, killed, tortured, robbed, or mugged anyone. No matter how many times people chased him for those things. He was 90,000 in debt, you can't blame him. Well you could but shut up. Anyways, he was a good ram. He attended church regularly and treated Quackity with respect. So he was a good ram if you ignore all the crimes he's committed. 

Back to the point. Schlatt was a good ram so why did this damn janitor hate him? For as long as Schlatt could remember, the janitor had disliked him and Quackity which was just rude. All they wanted to do was steal the principal's funds, was that so wrong? Apparently it was as he continued to swing a mop at them. 

"Get back here you damn rats!" 

"Sir, he's catching up! Sir, I'm scared!" 

"I'm running as fast as I can! When the hell did this old man get so fast?" 

God, they were so fucked. He really hoped Dream had gotten the keys. 

***** 

Dream was wandering around the perimeter of the school when he saw them. A group of seven boys walking towards a mostly hidden area. Six of those boys wore ugly smiles while one wore a face of fear. Dream recognized the terrified boy almost immediately. It was Tommy. Dream started making his way over, watching as the boys threw Tommy to the ground. Hearing Tommy cry out in pain, the sounds of the other boys laughing at Tommy's pain. It made Dream feel sick. Why were they hurting Tommy? Why would they even hurt Tommy? Tommy was such a beautiful person inside and out. Why? 

"Look at the fucking pussy! Too scared to even fight back!" 

As Dream got closer, he heard something that broke his heart. Tommy was crying. No, Tommy shouldn't be crying. No. Dream hurried his pace and finally made it. He hopped his way to Tommy's curled form and nudged his face. Making a cooing noise, he continued nudging Tommy's face. 

Tommy noticed him and his eyes widened in panic. Dream was confused. Why did he look so panicked? 

"What the fuck is that thing?" 

Dream turned to look at the source of the voice only to let out a surprised squeak. One of them had picked him up. He began chirping random nonsense due to how hard they were grabbing him. He saw Tommy try to get up only to be kicked down. 

"Tommy!" 

The distressed chirp didn't go unnoticed by any of the boys and something seemed to click for them. One of the boys crouched down to Tommy's level and grabbed him roughly by the chin. An ugly smile was painted across his even uglier face. 

"Hey, kick the thing around." 

Dream saw how Tommy's eyes filled with even more panic and fear. Pleas spilled from Tommy's mouth, even going as far as to promise disgraceful things. Dream was horrified when he saw the sick glee the boys had in their eyes. They were finding this to be pleasurable, amusing, fun. 

"Please! Don't hurt him! Please!" 

Tommy's pleas went unheard as Dream started free falling. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Tommy let out a scream of "NO" and a good came closer and closer to him. Tommy's face of horror was the last thing Dream saw before everything went black. 

***** 

Tommy stared in horror as Dream lay unmoving. Why wasn't he getting up? Was he? No, please! Get up! Getupgetupgetupgetup- 

"Looks like its just as weak as its owner is. Finish it off." 

"No! Don't you dare touch him!" 

Tommy shoved the boys aside and carefully picked Dream up. He held the small blob to his chest. He heard the boys behind him start laughing, they were enjoying this. Of course they were. Him suffering or in pain was entertaining to them. He was just their plaything. 

Just 

Their 

Plaything

No. 

He wasn't just a plaything. He wasn't. 

He stood up. 

He'd caused all this because of fear. Because he was too afraid to stand up for himself. But he couldn't be afraid anymore. If not for himself than for Dream. 

***** 

The janitor didn't get paid enough for this. The damn ram and duck were the main targets of the principal which resulted in the poor janitor to chase after them. To this day, he didn't understand why the principal didn't like the two animals. The two beings hadn't even caused that much chaos besides embarrassing him. The janitor had found that hilarious as the principal was a complete- 

"Look at this little pussy! Thinks he can fight back!" 

The janitor slowed to a stop. 

"Kick him down!" 

The janitor didn't get paid enough for this. He rounded the corner and felt his heart sink. A group of boys were beating one bruised boy. 

He really didn't get paid enough for this. 

***** 

Phil was a calm person. He really was. But the second he learned that Tommy had been being beaten with faculty members ignoring it, well let's say he was out for blood. Techno had to have gotten it from someone after all. 

Phil's bloodthirsty had gotten even stronger when he saw Dream's unmoving body. His son had been beaten and their new addition wasn't moving. Everyone in the school was going to pay. 

***** 

Phil smiled softly at Tommy's and Dream's sleeping forms. The two would be okay. Everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, I'm done! Sorry for uploading late ;;.
> 
> The ending sucks I know, I wanted to flesh out the bullying part more. 
> 
> Also, Happy Halloween!


	9. Extra #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all get a double update. Hope you enjoy! Also, ignore the principal's name, it's late okay?

Principal McChicken prided himself in being a fantastic principal. He had his faults sure but who didn't? Every person he'd ever met had done nothing but praise him. The ones who talked badly of him were few in between the massive amount of good talkers. So yes, Principal McChicken was indeed a fantastic principal.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
So why was a man in green with wings smiling as if he wanted to kill him? Also why was there a pig with a sword? Just what was going on? 

"You know, Mr. Principal, I've heard for the other parents that you were a fantastic principal. The best in fact. So many sung praises for you. Did you know that?" 

What did this man want? Why was the pig getting closer? 

"Of course you do. But, you've disappointed me. All those singing your praises were nothing but liars. After all, a fantastic principal wouldn't allow bullying to happen would he?" 

The man's smile seemed to grow bigger. Principal McChicken felt something he hadn't in years, fear. 

"I think you have some explaining to do." 

The man's eyes opened and Principal McChicken felt his heart stop. Icy blue eyes glared at him. They seemed to pierce through his very soul. The fear he felt only doubled. His skin suddenly felt very uncomfortable. 

The man placed his hand on Principal McChicken's desk and leaned forwards. A kind smile was plastered on his face while his eyes promised bloodshed. 

"Answer me something, Mr. Principal. Why was my son being beaten by a group of boys? Why was my son's friend also being beaten? Hm, care to tell me?" 

The man's voice was a cheap facade for kindness. There was an obvious threat behind his words. 

"Techno." 

The pig came even closer, the sword showing his face. It was pale and sweaty. He was scared. 

"I feel we have much to talk about Mr. Principal." 

Principal McChicken felt his blood freeze.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
He wasn't seen again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wouldn't update but, I uploaded the wrong chapter ;;
> 
> I'm so sorry to whoever noticed, I only realized after checking my inbox ;;

"Scars don't heal overnight." 

Dream had heard that phrase somewhere before and he found it to be true. For Tommy at least. 

Even after Tommy's bullies had been taken care of, he was still horribly scared. If anyone who wasn't family even got somewhat close to him, he'd start freaking out. Tommy also refused to even talk to any of the teachers much less make eye contact. He could barely stand to be in the same room as them without feeling like a disappointment. It had gotten to the point where Phil had taken Tommy out of the school to attend one further away. 

Even then, Tommy seemed to expect everyone to immediately start beating him. But Dream knew they wouldn't. Tommy too would see that with time but for now, he would heal at his own pace. 

Another scar on Tommy was how the boys had injured him. The kick hadn't injured anything vital and Dream was fine. The only reason he was knocked unconscious was because of the impact. Dream was fine after only a few days but Tommy wasn't. 

The poor boy still blamed himself. Dream could only stick by his side in support and what Tommy viewed as forgiveness. Tommy would heal. It would just take a while. But for now, Dream would continue to be by Tommy's side. Even if Techno and Fundy tried to get him to play with them. 

After all, Tommy was Dream's friend.


	11. Extra #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, if you notice a chapter is missing, its because I deleted it. Why? Because the story became thrown off because of it. As I mentioned before in chapter 10, it wasn't supposed to go out until a later date. Again I apologize for that. 
> 
> For now, I'm going to try to wrap up this section without making a mistake again. Also, flesh out the story more. 
> 
> If you're wondering if I'm going to write about the date, then I am. But it's going to come much later due to me fleshing out this section. 
> 
> Please cut me some slack ;; This is my first time posting a story with chapters. 
> 
> Also, I saw some people who wanted Fundywastaken on the chapter I deleted. For those people, I promise I'll feed you some of that ship content. I have a special chapter for you planned. ;> But note, that shipping isn't the premise of this fic. Its premise is Dream's adventures with his family. 
> 
> If people want it, I'll write a Fundywastaken fic. I've been wanting to try writing shipping and Fundywastaken is cute.
> 
> Also, if anyone has any issues with the pace of the story, notice a sudden jump, or a missing chapter please tell me. I tend to not notice my mistakes until someone tells me. ;;
> 
> Thank you to the people who did point out my mistakes. I'm grateful to you. :>
> 
> Also, I should begin updating regularly again. My test is over so I'm free to write! I got a higher score than what I expected lol. 
> 
> Also, tell me if this chapter fits well in the story. I wrote it half dead and can't decide. :<
> 
> Well, that's it for now. Bye o/

Tick 

Tock 

Tick 

Tock 

Tick 

Tock. 

The clock was loud to the ears of the silent beings inside its domain. It continued its purpose, telling the beings the time. 

Tick 

Tock 

Soft whimpers echoed along with the clock's words, filling the ears of the beings. Then suddenly, a loud scream cut the air, silencing the clock's words. Silence followed before faint sobbing echoed. The sounds of a scarred child. 

Tick 

Tock 

Soft footsteps, heavy footsteps, and saddened chirps. Closer and closer. The clock's domain filled with a tense air. Suffocating those inside as they waited silently for the inevitable. 

Tick 

Tock 

The door creaked open, showing a boy, a blob and a winged man. The boy was clutching onto the winged man, sobbing. The blob moved sluggishly, chirping as the boy's sobs continued. A loud crack could be heard throughout the room, their hearts had broken upon the sight. 

Tick tock. 

"Tommy come here. It's okay. Everything's okay now." 

The winged man led the sobbing boy to the sofa with the other beings following. Once the boy was seated, they all got as close as they could with him. Some hugging, others whispering words of comfort. The boy only clung onto whoever was closest and sobbed, barely listening to the words of the beings. 

Tick tock 

The small blob watched the boy be comforted. The boy looked like a mess. Bruises littered his pale skin while tears redded his eyes. The blob wished he could go over and provide comfort but he could not. For he too was being comforted. A pig and fox wrapped themselves tightly around him. They made grunts and purrs respectively to him. 

Tick tock! 

The clock spoke its purpose but none listened. For the ones they loved, were more important. Family was more important. 

***** 

The two had been sent to rest after the boy had stopped sobbing. Two being sent to watch over them as they slept. The other stayed inside the clock's domain. The silence had returned. But this time was different. They weren't waiting. No. They were plotting. Plotting a way to get back at those who harmed those they loved. As the saying goes, 

An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth. 

They would all pay. 

And they did. None of those villains were redeemable. No man, woman nor child would look at them with disgust. The mothers would spit at them and pick their children and walk away. The men would throw curses at them until they left the area. The children would throw mud and balloons filled with water. They were shamed. Shamed until they were forced to leave the town. 

Not one stayed. Not one returned. 

As for them, they continued caring for their two injured. They meant more than the outcome of their plans. After all, they were family.


	12. Chapter 12

"Dream?" 

Dream turned to look at Tommy from his place beside him. The two were outside in the garden watching the clouds pass by. Time had passed since the two of them had been beaten. Since Tommy had switched schools. The boy had gotten a lot better than those days but he still carried that guilt with him. It made Dream's heart ache. 

"Yes?" 

Tommy didn't turn to look at him, just continued watching the clouds pass by. Dream silently waited, no need to rush the poor boy. And so they sat in silence, Dream waiting for Tommy to speak and Tommy gathering his wits. 

Sounds of life sounded around them as the silence ticked on. Animals scurrying around the bushes and trees, bugs crawling around them, birds singing their song to all who would listen. The day was beautiful. And yet, it didn't seem perfect. For Tommy had yet to smile at him. 

"Dream." 

Dream waited. 

Tommy's head turned to the left, hiding his face from Dream. 

"Dream, I'm so sorry." 

Dream said nothing, only making his way over to Tommy. Dream climbed onto Tommy's lap and looked up at him. Tears were threatening to fall from the boy's eyes. That wouldn't do, the boy looked so much better smiling. 

Dream nudged Tommy's stomach. The boy didn't make a sound for a second before he began quietly sobbing. Dream brought his body closer to Tommy's. Dream cursed his lack of arms, he wanted to hug the boy. He wanted the boy to know that he didn't have to feel guilty for anything, that Dream had "forgiven" him for his actions entirely. He didn't have to feel guilty. Not anymore. 

"Please don't feel guilty anymore. There's no need to feel guilty. I could never be angry at you Tommy. You're my friend." 

The boy seemed to understand his series of chirps and cried even harder. Hands lifted Dream up and brought him to Tommy's chest. Dream accepted the hug and cuddled against Tommy. 

"Thank you, Dream. Thank you so much." 

Dream only chirped in response.  
.  
.  
.  
"You think Tommy's finally going to go back to normal?" 

"Not entirely but, we'll finally have our loud gremlin back." 

"Mn, I've missed him." 

"Me too, me too." 

The days following were filled with laughter and loudness. Dream didn't mind the excessive noise as Tommy was finally smiling again. Tommy's scar was fading, he was in the last stages of healing. 

"Dream! Look what Tubbo and me found!" 

Dream felt his permanent smile grow larger at the boy's voice. Everything was back to normal now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi

Time had passed since Tommy had gone back to how he was. Not much but still. How could Tommy not heal in a short amount of time when he had such a loving family? Dream's forgiveness also helped put Tommy at ease. That had helped tremendously with his healing. And now, he could say he finally had healed. It was like closing the chapter of a book. It was time to move on. 

And he did. 

His family had broke out into all smiles when he had begun smiling again. And so began the cycle of normality that had been broken by the incident. What did this cycle consist of? Well a monthly picnic. 

Tommy couldn't wait for picnic day to arrive. He really couldn't. Picnic day was the day, everyone would come home to enjoy themselves. That meant Sapnap and any others not at the house would return. Tommy always missed them when they weren't at home. He always expected to hear Sapnap yelling at him the second he got home even when he knew he wasn't there. 

A sigh escaped Tommy as memories with the older boy flashed through his mind. Even with the amount of fights the two got in, he loved Sapnap. He was one of the people who matched his energy level. And as Wilbur called it, "gremlin level". 

Tommy couldn't wait to see Sapnap again. 

"Tommy! Look!" 

Tommy looked up from his musings, spotting Tubbo with...a goat and a duck? 

"What the fuck?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, so you probably want an explanation why I disappeared. Well, let's say writer's block struck. I actually couldn't write anything for this at all. No matter how hard I tried. :/ 
> 
> Also this was going to be about something entirely different but, like I said, I couldn't write it. :c I even drew something for it so it sucks I couldn't write it. 
> 
> I'll try updating a few times a week now so that I can hopefully be able to write more. Well, that's it for now. Bye o/


	14. How Tubbo, our favorite Ram dictator and beloved duck met

Tubbo wanted to go home. As he watched the teacher prattle on about math, the urge to just go home was getting stronger. Now, don't get him wrong. The teacher was nice and all but, the way she taught math was like listening to Bad scold him for cursing for the 1000th time. In other words, boring. He wanted to go home so badly and just fool around with Tommy, cause havoc around the house maybe. 

A small sigh escaped him as he glanced at the clock hanging from the wall above the teacher's head. 15 more minutes. Tubbo felt himself sink into his chair, his pencil beginning to tap away. Just a few more minutes. He could wait for a few more minutes. 

"Now class, what formula would we use here? Anyone?" 

Tubbo glanced at the teacher, accidently making eye contact. She seemed to zero in on him, his heart dropping to his stomach. 

"Tubbo! Why don't you answer the question? What formula would be used here?" 

She tapped her finger on the board. He looked at the board, seeing a drawing of a triangle. An arrow was pointed at the triangle's base. He opened his mouth to answer, only to realize, he didn't even know. Oh well, guessing wouldn't hurt? Right? 

"Um, the...distance formula..?" 

The words were said slowly and very unsurely. As he finished, he looked at his teacher. Her face was lit up by a kind smile. 

"That is correct. Thank you, Tubbo." 

He only nodded as she went back to explaining. Tuning her out, he looked up at the clock. He blinked in confusion before falling like a rag doll to his desk. 12 more minutes. He groaned softly. Why did time have to go by so slow in school? All he wanted to do was go home and see Tommy. 

***** 

After what felt like forever, the bell rang. It's shrill sound grated against Tubbo's ears making him wince in slight pain. Without a second thought, Tubbo shoved everything inside his bag before rushing out of the classroom. 

He shoved past other students in the hall, wanting to just go home. 

"Excuse me. Sorry!" 

The crowd was suffocating as he pushed through, many sweaty bodies touching him. It was disgusting. 

After a few minutes, he made it out. He breathed in the fresh air before running to where he knew the bus would be. He didn't have to run as the bus driver knew to wait for him but, he'd feel bad for making the man wait. 

***** 

The bus doors opened and he exited, waving to the driver. He sighed as he watched the bus drive off. He had some ways to go before he was home. He adjusted his bag and began his trek home. Throughout his trek, he'd wave and greet the people he saw. Friendly elderly, neighbors, small children who screamed his name. Some of them offering him tea or sweets. He only declined with a smile. 

It was nice and all but Tubbo preferred the presence of Tommy and the others. 

"You stupid animal! Get away from that!" 

Tubbo turned his head towards the loud yell, spotting the source. A woman in red was batting a- a ram? away from her purse with a man helping. Tubbo blinked in shock as the ram continued fighting for the purse as if it were desperate. 

"Quack!" 

That sounded like it came from the spot next to him. He turned his head. Nothing. His brows furrowed together. Where had that noise come from? 

"Quack!" 

From below? 

Looking down, Tubbo saw a small duck (duckling?) staring up at him. Its eyes seemed to be begging him to help, to save the ram. Before he could even make a decision, a loud scream made him turn his head to the tussle. The ram had gotten a hold on the lady's purse but in the process had gotten caught in the man's arms. 

"Let go of my purse! Stupid animal!" 

"Quack!" 

Tubbo picked the duck up gently before rushing over to the skirmish. 

"Excuse me? Could you let go of my pet? You're hurting him." 

The two adults turned to him, the woman glaring and the man looking exasperated. 

"This is your animal?" 

Tubbo nodded, the lie easier to play if he didn't speak. 

"It is. Could you please let him go? He ran off from home, I'm sure my father is quite worried about him." 

The woman scoffed before nodding at the man. Without hesitation, the ram was thrust into his arms, the duck quacking in protest. 

"Teach your pet some basic obedience, for God's sake." 

Tubbo nodded before hurrying away. The two animals in his arms staying silent. 

***** 

"Sir? Where do you think this boy's taking us?" 

"If I knew, I would've told you. Just stay quiet and wait and see. He could be some rich son or whatever." 

***** 

Tubbo didn't know what to do. He was standing in front of his house's gate with the two animals in his arms. He had tried to set them down some ways away from where that lady had been but they'd only followed behind him until he picked them up. Would Phil allow him to keep the ram and duck? He didn't know if he was being entirely honest. 

Biting his lip, he decided to just bring them in. As he pushed the gate open, he spotted Tommy. 

"Tommy! Look! 

"What the fuck?" 

Tubbo burst into laughter at Tommy's response. He felt the two animals in his arms "laugh" as well. He'd deal with Phil later but for now, he had to show Tommy his two new friends. 

What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I feel like I can write again!
> 
> School: *starts up again in person*
> 
> Me: sOb
> 
> School sucks :/ honestly. But good news, I can write again so hi! This isn't as well written as some other chapters cause I forgot to get it proofread :>
> 
> I was gonna say my schedule should be back to normal but that's be a lie lol. There's maybe going to be 2(?) storyline chapters along with a Christmas special if I don't get wacked over the head by school. 
> 
> That's all for now! Hope you all have a lovely day! :D


	15. Chapter 15

A whole lot could go wrong that's what. The ram and duck had only been there for less than 20 minutes before screaming was heard. 

"Nonono! Get away from that!" 

"Tubbo? Tubbo, why is there a duck and goat in here?!" 

"George! Help me catch them! Please!" 

"Who are you?! Get away from my son!" 

"Squeak!" 

***** 

Skeppy couldn't wait to get back home. He was quite literally skipping with each step as he made his way home. His carrier bag bouncing with each step. The bottles inside lightly clinking against each other, reminding him of what they were. 

As he rounded a corner, he slowed to a halt as he saw someone he knew. Phil. Phil was looking at some small paper, muttering to himself. 

"Hey, Phil!" 

The blond man looked up from his paper and smiled as he saw him. He waved, beckoning him forward. Jogging over to the older man's side, the two began walking together. 

"Hello, Skeppy. It's been awhile since I've seen you around. How've you been?" 

Skeppy couldn't stop his smile growing at the man's question, his body buzzing again with energy. 

"I've been good! More than good actually! Look what I've got! Aren't they amazing?" 

Skeppy excitedly showed Phil the contents of his bag. Six glass bottles filled with a light pink substance. The substance swirling inside the bottles as if it were alive. Skeppy looked at Phil's face for his reaction, thrilled at seeing the man's surprise. 

"Is that, is that Dragon's Breath? How in the world did you get this, mate? It's been nonexistent for well over a century or so." 

Skeppy pulled a bottle out and rolled it around in his palm. The pink substance shifting beautifully. 

"I got it from our local baker, she said someone sent them to her as a courting gift." 

Loud laughter erupted from Phil, making him stop walking. The man was doubled over as he continued howling with laughter. Skeppy followed soon after, how could he not? It was well known that the local baker was quite beautiful and kind but that she would shut down anyone who even dared to ask her out. 

She was an angel but even angel's have boundaries that can't be crossed. Courting just happened to be one of those. 

Minutes of laughter passed before the two quieted into chuckles and giggles. Large smiles on their faces and amusement clear in their eyes. The two began walking again, the bottle in his hand continuing to roll around. 

"Why do you even need Dragon's Breath? You don't even know how to make potions." 

Skeppy started throwing the bottle in the air as he responded. 

"It's not for me. It's for Bad. I heard him talking about it with Finn when we visited them. They were talking about how pretty it was and how useful it would be to have it around." 

A soft chuckle made Skeppy turn to look at Phil. The man was looking at him fondly but with a hint of mischief. 

"Simp." 

"Wha- I am not! I am not a simp!" 

Loud protest and laughter echoed around them, causing anyone who heard to smile in amusement. 

***** 

The two were still talking with one another when they arrived at the gate and heard the screaming. The older of the two only sighed while Skeppy smiled. 

"What are they doing this time?" 

Pushing the gate open, the two walked faster than they usually would up the gravel trail leading up to the house. While hearing screams from the house was a common occurrence, the situations differed greatly everyone. For all they knew, someone could've stabbed another and everyone was panicking. The memory of Sapnap stabbing Wilbur flashed through both their minds, the absolute disaster that was had made it stick tightly to their minds. 

Throwing open the heavy spruce door, the two bore witness to a complete disaster. Tables, chairs, pillows, curtains, broken vases, etc. They saw Tubbo, Tommy and George chasing after a goat and a duck. They spotted Wilbur with Dream, Techno, and Fundy hiding off to the side. 

"Dadza! Make them stop! They're scaring my little champion!" 

Phil sighed and prepared to go stop the chaos before a loud yell made him stop. Phil turned to look at Skeppy besides him and watched as the bottle in Skeppy's hand went flying. 

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the bottle spun in the air. 

"No!" 

Smash! 

The bottle exploded and the pink substance filled the room, spreading everywhere. Pink smoke began forming everywhere, obscuring everyone's vision. 

Seconds passed and the smoke began thinning but the air was tinted pink. 

"What happened?" 

An unknown voice spoke. The voice was monotone and bored, nothing like that of anyone who lived there. 

More seconds passed and everything became clear. Everything seemed to be the same at first glance but looking again, there were unknown men in the places of where the animals were. 

"What the fuck?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know but I wanted to focus on fleshing out the other chapter. Also I do read the comments, so if you want to make a suggestion go ahead. Also, Schlatt plushie coming out in less than 24 hours and I can't wait to buy it. I'm so excited :D


	16. Christmas Special

"Dream! Dream! It's gonna be Christmas tomorrow! You have to help me and the rest prepare a gift!" 

That was the first thing Dream heard as he was rudely woken up from his nap. He hadn't even fully woken up before he was being dragged away from his pillow. Well, dragged was an exaggeration. It was more along the lines of picked up unwillingly. 

"Put me down! I wanna sleep!" 

Rumbling laughter made his small body vibrate, driving his sleepiness away. 

"Are you holding me in your mouth? Put me down, Fundy! I'll tell, Bad!" 

He got no other response besides more rumbling laughter. 

"Fundy!" 

***** 

The two had made their way to one of the guest rooms when Fundy finally put him down. He glared at him and refused his attempts at apologizing. Each time the fox tried nuzzling his cheek against his own smaller one, Dream would begin squeaking angrily until he pulled away. 

"Dream! I'm sorry!" 

Dream didn't bother responding to Fundy, ignoring his pleas for affection. Dream scanned the room and spotted Techno watching the two in boredom. Beside Techno was Schlatt and Quackity, the two whispering to each other. Most likely another scheme on how to steal wallets. 

"Are you all done? I'd like to get started already. I don't have all day." 

Techno said to everyone in the room. The room quieting instantly, everyone looking at Techno. The pig squirmed slightly, the red cape shifting with him, glaring at everyone. 

"Stop looking at me. Furry, hurry up and tell us what we're gonna do." 

The attention shifted to Fundy who shot Techno a nasty glare before clearing his throat. 

"What we're going to do is create a present for everyone." 

"How are we gonna do that, furry? We don't have hands nor money." 

"Schlatt, I know you have money hidden in the garden so shut it." 

"What the hell are you talking about? What money? Are you accusing me of hiding funds, furry?" 

"Don't act innocent, I know you have money." 

"No, I don't. Shut your mouth!" 

Dream felt nudges against his head and looked up. The towering figures of Techno and Quackity met his gaze. The two were looking down at him, reminding him of his small stature. Out of everyone, he just had to be the smallest. His heart cried tears. 

"Come on, Dream. Let's go paint something, just let those idiots fight it out." 

"Yeah! The two will tire themselves out eventually!" 

Dream nodded and began hopping up and down, signaling he wanted to be picked up. Techno obliged without any complaints, kneeling for Dream to climb on. When he did, Techno began walking towards the door. Dream just sat on his head, letting Techno do all the work. 

Quackity followed beside the two, muttering in some strange language. Where had Quackity said he was from? Mexico? Who knows. Dream felt his eyes begin shutting, letting out a small yawn. 

"You can sleep, Dream. We'll wake you up when we get there." 

Dream hummed before curling into a small ball atop Techno's head, drifting off within seconds. 

**** 

"Dream? Dream, c'mon wake up. We're here." 

Dream's eyes opened sluggishly before blinking in pain at the light that assaulted his poor little eyes. A small distressed squeak escaped him as he writhed in pain. 

"Techno! Why!" 

Dream whined out, dragging each syllable out. He heard a snort before he was unceremoniously dropped. A small "oof" escaping him. 

"Stop being dramatic and come help us." 

Dream watched as the pig walked over to a white piece of butcher paper. He saw Quackity wielding a paintbrush that resembled that one goose wielding a knife. The duck extended a wing out, his form of a wave. Dream chirped at him before hopping up from his position on the ground. Making his way to the duck, he glared at Techno. The pig just looking at him with bored eyes. 

Dream just huffed at him, deciding on giving him the same treatment as Fundy. Techno would not be receiving any affection nor friendly gestures for the day. 

***** 

Painting was fun. Very fun, in fact. While Dream couldn't hold a brush because of the no hands factor, he could dip himself in paint. The paint was cold but he didn't mind. What he did mind though was Techno laughing at him as he slipped and fell face first into his tiny bowl of paint. The pig had received a flying bowl of paint as a response. 

But besides that it was fun. Quackity would tell him what he was to draw and praise him for accomplishing it. It made him happy. Techno was just being annoying. 

During their painting session, the two furries had come out to whine at them. Schlatt yelling at Quackity for leaving him alone with Fundy and Fundy almost in tears as he threw himself at Dream. Taking pity on him, Dream gave him what everyone considered a kiss to the fox's forehead. The fox had let out a small squeak before bounding over to Techno. The pig didn't even look fazed as the fox buried his snout in the red fabric of his cape. 

Dream only laughed before continuing to hop around to create baubles on the painted tree. Ignoring the loud yells in Spanish from Quackity. 

***** 

They were done. Dream's head felt so fuzzy from the sense of accomplishment. The sun had long gone down, leaving the only thing illuminating them the garden lights. It didn't really matter however. From what Dream could see, everyone else was proud of what they had done. 

While not perfect, their painting was amazing. Well to him, at least. It showed the amount of work they had all put in together, the amount of love. It was a masterpiece to his eyes. 

A small nudge to his side made him look up from his thoughts, meeting the yellow eyes of Schlatt. The ram was smiling widely, gesturing his head to the side. Dream followed the direction the ram's head was gesturing to and felt his smile grow wider. 

Off to the side, the three other animals had fallen asleep. Fundy with his head buried deeply into Techno's side, Techno with his head resting on Quackity's side and Quackity seemingly waiting for another person to rest against. Dream looked up at Schlatt to see the ram nodding. 

Letting the ram pick him up, Dream let out a small yawn. The sound coming out as an almost silent squeak. Dream closed his eyes as he felt the ram lowering him into fuzzy warmth. He shifted around before feeling himself sink further into the fuzziness, sighing in bliss. 

He opened his eyes to see the ram shifting Quackity's head until it rested on his side. A fond smile gracing the ram's face. The ram looked up, meeting his eyes once again. His eyes filled with a fondness that was rare for the ram. 

"Go to sleep, Dream. I'll see you in the morning." 

Dream squeaked in response before letting his eyes fall shut. Soft snoring lulling him to sleep. 

***** 

"Dad! Wake up and come outside! You have to see this!" 

Philza's eyes slowly blinked open before he groggily got out of bed. His eyes drifted to the clock on his bedside table, 7:23. Seven minutes before his alarm. Slipping his wooden sandals on, Phil made his way to the glass doors leading outside. 

He could hear hushed conversation as he slid the door open. Blinking slightly at the rising sun, he scanned the area. Soon enough he spotted every resident huddled around something. He saw Wilbur waving him over in excitement. 

As he walked to them, he could hear what was being said clearer. 

"Look at them, they're so adorable." 

"Gogy, take a picture! Take a picture!" 

"Look at how stuck together they are!" 

Phil's confusion at the situation doubled than it initially was. As he got within arm length, Wilbur pulled him the rest of the way and he finally saw what they were all looking at. His heart melted at the sight before him. 

The five animals were tightly intertwined with each other. Snuggling each other to the point where they looked like one. He saw Techno sleeping on Quackity, Quackity sleeping on Schlatt, Fundy buried deep into Techno's side with Dream fitted between them all. Beside them was a large piece of butcher paper with the message, "Merry Christmas, we love you" on it. Crudely painted drawings of a Christmas tree, a present, a reindeer, a Santa hat, small drawings of their humans with them, mistletoe, and paw prints were splattered around the paper. 

They'd down this for them. A large grin overtook his face as he motioned for everyone to help pick them up. As everyone brought everything in, Phil stayed outside. Their little animals had created such a wonderful gift for them all, it brought his heart to fullness. 

Their first Christmas together was bound to be one of joy. 

With that thought, Phil began walking back inside. Not seeing the small snowflake descending from the heavens. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't really like how this turned out but, it's better than the 3 other drafts I scrapped. Other than that, Merry Christmas! I hope you all have a happy time this Christmas and if you don't celebrate Christmas then, Happy Holidays! Love you all! :D


	17. Chapter 17

Wilbur was a calm man. Sure, there were times where he wasn't, ~~geoguesser~~ , but everyone had those times. It was normal. So when that bottle of pink liquid went crashing to the floor, he remained calm and covered the 3 beings by him. He didn't make a sound as the room became filled with pink smoke, he didn't even move. He just pulled his small son into his chest to protect him from whatever that liquid may spawn.

So when he suddenly felt his son begin to enlarge, he started panicking. He felt his son's fur drop to the ground, the soft hair tickling his arms as it passed. He could also feel his son's fear as he only seemed to get bigger, from toddler sized to what felt like an adult man.

He wanted to call out to Fundy but couldn't bring himself to. What if the pink smoke was just causing him to hallucinate? What if what he was feeling was entirely fake? He didn't want to make a fool himself, especially when he knew that Tommy of all people was in the same room.

The little gremlin would never let him live it down if he made a fool of himself, stupid little brothers. If he didn't love Tommy as much as he did, he would've strangled the boy.

So when the pink smoke slowly thinned to the point where everything was visible, Wilbur only looked down at the being in his arms and stared in absolute shock. His eyes met with ginger hair and pale shoulders. He could only blink in disbelief as the ginger hair slowly rose up and confused amber eyes connected with his own.

He knew those eyes, how could he not? He'd raised the owner of them since his first day on this planet. But how was he a man?

The confusion was so strong that Wilbur's calmness was thrown out the window and run over by a truck.

"What the fuck?"

****

Fundy was so confused. Anyone in his position would be. He had gone from a small furry fox to a pale human being. Fundy didn't even think he could walk in this state. Could he even speak? Wait, could he have a conversation with everyone, an actual conversation that just wasn't one-sided? Could he talk to other people besides the two other animals?

He turned his head up, ignoring the strange feeling of "fur" falling into his face, and locked eyes with his father. The man was staring at him in disbelief, just staring. The arms around him didn't let go which he was glad for as he could feel his legs shaking.

Fundy looked closely into Wilbur's eyes, attempting to see his reflection in those chocolate brown eyes. He faintly saw orange and a pale face, amber eyes being the only clear thing he saw.

"What the fuck?"

Fundy flinched at his father's loud voice and attempted to squirm away out of reflex. The arms around him tightened and he let out a yelp.

"Dad, let go! You're hurting me!"

Almost instantly, the arms around him disappeared and Fundy felt himself plummet to the ground. The hard tile beneath his feet soon met with the entirety of his legs. Fundy looked in disgust as he saw pale legs that looked like frozen chicken before yelping as pain shot through his body. He went to rub the aching area only to see more pale skin.

"Ew."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whose still alive? Not me! 
> 
> Anyways, happy late new year lol. I hope you all enjoyed it, I know I enjoyed mine. 
> 
> Anyways, I come here offering the chapter that passed inspection because I did not like the first one I wrote. Its short cause haha, it's exam month for me ;-; so no chapters this month or early Feb. Cause I gotta study (I don't wanna)
> 
> But I wanna write something when I'm not frying my brain cells with studying so, since next month is Feb. that means Valentine's. And because I have no love life, I'm gonna write something for that day! 
> 
> That's it for now! Bye bye :D


	18. Chapter 18

Dream and Techno watched Wilbur and Fundy have their moment of confusion with passive expressions. Both the men were seated on the floor right behind Wilbur and got a clear view of Fundy's pale legs as he both stood and fell. Without even a word to the other, they both thought the same thing. Fundy's legs really looked like some frozen meat which disgusted them both. Not even George, the man who slept more than half the day away, was that pale. 

Dream turned his head down to look at himself. His "body" was a darker shade than Fundy's chicken legs and more longer. He leaned forward a little and bit back a yelp as the little nubs on his foot wiggled. The little nubs wiggled again which prompted Dream to look over at Techno. The pig was also examining his newly achieved body. It was with annoyance however. 

"Techno, look, they move." 

Now unbeknownst to Dream, what he thought was a normally spoken sentence was actually a loud yell. 

Everyone in the room was looking at Dream, who had yet to notice. 

"Techno, Techno, Techno. Look at them. They're moving, it's like a worm." 

The pig looked at him, long pink hair cascading down his shoulders with a deadpan expression. 

"Of course they move, Dream. They're a part of you." 

Dream glared at the pig. 

"I know that! But look at them! They're moving!" 

He motioned to the small nubs wiggling in what seemed to be delight. Dream watched for awe or even excitement to appear in Techno's eyes only to be disappointed as nothing but boredom appeared. Dream glared at Techno before deciding to go to Fundy. 

With much trouble, Dream maneuvered himself into a crawl, making his way over to the fox. The fox was still looking at his legs in disgust when Dream nudged his body with his head. 

"Fundy, look! They move!" 

Dream shoved his leg into the fox, accidently kicking him in the side. A cry of pain escaped Fundy as the foot connected and on instinct, he raised his leg, kicking Dream harshly in the side. Dream cried out before kicking Fundy again. Fundy reciprocating the kicks with his own. 

As the two continue to kick one another, everyone looks at them as if they were idiots. Except for two certain beings. 

***** 

Schlatt took a glance down at himself and the rest before deciding to rob the place and leave with Quackity as soon as possible. These guys seemed like complete idiots. With shaky legs, the ex convict locked eyes with Quackity, the now human duck nodded his head. As quietly as they could, the two began their wobbly robbery of the place. 

There was no way they were going to stay with these fools, Schlatt would rather die than stay here with these freaks. 

The two crooks failed to notice the blonde haired man eyeing them as they grabbed whatever seemed valuable. 

***** 

Phil was tired. So very tired. He just wanted one day of peace and quiet where he could look away for a second and everything would be alright. No one would be trying to kill each other, the house wouldn't be on fire, his precious vases would be intact. That's all he asked for. So why? 

He stared at the newly turned humans with tired eyes, not even surprised this would happen. It was just normal at this point. Even if he wished it weren't. One day, god, that's all he wanted. One day. 

Phil reached a hand to stop Dream from sticking his foot into his mouth. The blob man was lanky as all hell and strangely flexible. He was tall and had dirty blonde hair that looked like a rat's nest. If Dream weren't currently trying to stick his foot in his mouth, Phil would've called him intimidating. 

"Dream, stop trying to eat your foot. Don't be gross." 

Ah, yes, Techno. Phil turned his gaze to his now human son. Long pink hair, emotionless red eyes, a mouth that seemed fixed into a scowl. Yeah, that was his son. For once Phil was glad Techno was talking to Dream. God knows that the second those two began speaking a plot to cause havoc was in motion. 

Dream glared at Techno, sticking his tongue out. 

"Shut up, pinky." 

"Oh, I'm hurt. Your insult wounds me so." 

Phil sighed, turning his attention away from the chaos duo trusting them to be too preoccupied with their argument to cause havoc. His eyes settled on Fundy and the two men beside him. The ginger was pulling at the clothes they'd stuffed him in, pouting. Wilbur was passed out on the couch behind Fundy, face one of shock. 

The two besides Fundy, the ones behind this entire debacle from what George had said along with the two troublemakers. 

Phil sighed. He was getting to old for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again, hi. Exams are done for me, finally. I did alright on them, so yay! Also I had 4 chapters prewritten but the app I use to write deleted them all. ,., I'll rewrite them when I can but for now have this lonely survivor.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add more tags later lol. Too lazy


End file.
